A Moment in the Hospital Wing
by AriaAsacura
Summary: A Harry/Draco oneshot for my freind.


Harry was frightened and sick. He was still blood stained and shaking. It was only an hour since he had performed _sectumsempra _on Draco Malfoy and had suffered the worst of yelling at by Professor McGonagall and was expected to do detentions with Professor Snape as punishment for using Dark magic on a fellow pupil.

Harry was in the boy's dormitory, changing into a clean set of robes shakily. Memories of Draco bleeding everywhere kept flashing across his eyes. Blood spurting from Malfoy's chest, the floor crimson and Myrtle wailing and screaming behind him. The words "Murder!!!" kept re-playing in Harry's head, accompanied by Malfoy's screams of pain.

Harry stood still, his robes half pulled on, one arm in the wrong sleeve. He wondered if the amount of blood lost would kill Malfoy. Harry took a while of frantic fighting with his robes before he had them fully on and was dashing out of Gryffindor tower. Others yelled for him, asking him what was going on, but he didn't listen. All the time he could hear his heart beating hard against his rib cage, as though trying to break out.

Harry burst into the Hospital wing. It was empty besides a single, white-blond-headed figure lying in a bed near the end of the wing. Harry looked around for Madam Pomfrey, she was in her office. Harry muttered "_Muffliato"_, his wand pointed at the door to her office. He did not want her, nor anyone to discover he was visiting his rival, guilty conscience or not.

Harry took a few steps forward, eventually forcing himself to walk to the bed where Malfoy lay, apparently asleep. Harry starred at Draco, taking in his calm, relaxed face. It was unlike his usual sneer. Draco's face was smooth and soothingly handsome when he was asleep. His blond hair shimmered in the light, like the moon.

Harry blinked and realised his hand was an inch away from Draco's cheek, though he did not remember moving it. He was unsure if he should pull back. The monster inside him that usually screamed for Ginny was purring, as though the target had moved. Harry let his fingers brush Draco's cheek.

Draco Malfoy's skin was as smooth as it appeared to be. It was soft and warm. Harry stroked Draco's cheek with the tips of his fingers, the monster inside him now raring for him to move closer. Draco stirred and Harry froze.

Draco opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Harry with confusion.

"...Potter?"

"Harry, please call me Harry." Harry said, stroking Draco's cheeks and smiling as the blond's cheeks went pink.

"I am so sorry for what I have done to you; I've caused you so much pain."

"No, I will heal"

Draco sat up slowly. Harry wanted to push him down, tell him to rest. Draco seemed to guess what Harry was thinking and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt, look." Draco slid the sheet off his torso and began to unwind the bandaging. The gashes had healed over and white scars were left, shining out from the rest of Draco's muscled chest.

Harry reached out a hand and stroked one of the scars, and then looked into Draco's face. The moment seemed to go in slow motion as Harry moved forward as Draco did the same. Their lips met softly as they leaned forwards, towards each other. Draco's hand slid over Harry's shoulders as Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

The kiss became more intense as Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed and leaned over him, his hands stroking every part of Draco that he could reach, Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck. There was barely an inch between their bodies and they continued to move closer in the embrace.

Harry tensed as his own tongue brushed against Draco's. All of Harry's senses were on overdrive as he felt Draco, tasted him, smelt him, and could hear his breathing so close to him that Harry thought he may never be able to pull back.

"What the- !" Came a startled voice from behind them. Harry and Draco broke apart, both red in the face and flustered. Severus Snape was stood at the door to the Hospital wing with a shocked look on his face. Harry looked down at Draco, winked at him and sped out of the hospital wing, the monster inside of him now roaring with fury at Snape. Harry did not care though, he was in a very good mood after that.

* * *

This Harry/Draco was written fr my HP fan freind Namra (NKIqbal) who liked romances (even if its guy/guy) all other HP fans who like Harry/Draco please revew!! Im not sure how my freind feels about Harry/Draco tho... Yay yaoi ^-^


End file.
